Hasta que lo sobrenatural nos separe
by Nordicsmagic
Summary: Ford odiaba la Universidad Backupsmore de muchas formas pero su nuevo compañero de cuarto no estaba entre las razones. Después de años siguen juntos pero el destino tiene otra cosa planeada para ellos. Fic centrado en fiddauthor. No me pertenece Gravity Falls.
1. Prólogo

**Primer fic, decidí empezar con mi pareja favorita en esta serie, son muy tiernos juntos. Espero que les guste, por favor reviews y me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía o puntuación que encuentren.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenece Gravity Falls ni los personajes del show todo fue hecho por el gran y sensual Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

Stanford estaba asustado, no solo asustado, el estaba aterrado.

Ese momento era uno de los más difíciles de su vida, estaba completamente solo en una escuela con personas a las que no conocía y no tenía a su hermano a su lado para que lo apoyara.

Era su primer día en la universidad y la verdad el no sabia si era bueno o malo, estaba feliz por haberse ido de su casa, desde que Stanley había sido corrido de la casa sus padres no dejaban de pelear, Stanford se había sentido atrapado en uno de los lugares que antes había disfrutado estar, esa casa se había significado un refugio en el que los matones no lo molestaban, un lugar donde incluso era querido por su intelecto; aunque a veces eso no había sido bueno. A diferencia de Stanley, Stanford siempre había sido más presionado por tener buenas notas, Filbrick Pines presionaba a su hijo para que algún día los volviera millonarios; incluso le había gritado a Stanford por no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno para entrar a las universidades de mayor prestigio en el país.

Ahora el se encontraba en la única universidad en la que podía tener una beca completa solo por el hecho de ir a clases.

Stanford había mirado la fotografía que siempre llevaba a donde fuera para recordar a su familia. No podía imaginar como sería su vida desde ese momento pero de algo estaba seguro, iba a trabajar al máximo.

En cuanto terminó la ceremonia de bienvenida para los estudiantes, todos se fueron hacia sus nuevas habitaciones, ese fue el momento en el que Ford entro en pánico, nunca había compartido una habitación con otra persona que no fuera su gemelo, además que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo sería su compañero de cuarto.

Tomó sus maletas y fue hacia el edificio donde se encontraba su cuarto, estaba en el edificio A número 618.

Cuando llegó a la puerta que daba a su cuarto no podía dejar de temblar, no sabía si terminaria siendo amigo de su compañero de cuarto o seria otra de las personas que se burlaban de él por tener seis dedos.

-Muy bien Ford, en el otro lado de la puerta se encuentra tu nuevo compañero, al personas con quien compartirás estos años de universidad, no, no te asustes el debe de estar más asustado de ti que tu de él -Ford se dijo a si mismo, dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta.


	2. Compañeros

**Nuevo capítulo, hubo paro en mi escuela así que tuve tiempo de escribir el capítulo y subirlo lo antes posible. Estoy pensando en subir los capítulos los viernes, de esa forma la tarea no interferirá en la escritura.**

 **Por cierto yo apoyo la teoría de que Shermy Pines en** **realidad era el hermano mayor de For y Stan y que el bebé que salió cuando Stan es corrido de casa en realidad era un hermano menor, en este caso puse que era una hermana; no puse mucha información sobre ellos ya que no se sabe nada salvo que Shermy es el abuelo de Dipper y Mabel.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No me pertenece Gravity Falls ni los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo.**

* * *

La mente de Ford había imaginado de mil formas a su compañero de cuarto, ninguna de esas formas se parecía al chico que estaba sentado en una de las camas tocando un banjo.

El muchacho tenía un cabello castaño claro, bajo la luz parecía rubio, llevaba una cinta verde alrededor de la frente, ojos azules, parecía ser más alto que Ford incluso sentado, llevaba una camisa verde con un estampado de flores, abierta hasta el pecho, tenía unid vaqueros un poco acampanados, todo en el decía que era un hippie, sobre todo su ropa y las gafas redondas que llevaba.

Ford se quedó quieto en la puerta hasta que el muchacho se dio cuenta de su presencia, le sonrió, dejo el banjo a un lado y se levanto de la cama, caminando hacia Ford.

-Hola, tu debes ser mi compañero de cuarto- Ford se sintió mas nervioso de lo habitual por alguna razón, su corazón latía mas y sentía que hacía más calor en el cuarto de lo que seguramente debería, asintió con la cabeza recibiendo una sonrisa amable por parte del muchacho -Genial, mi nombre el Fiddleford Hadron Mcguket, espero que nos llevemos bien...

-S Stanford, mi nombre es Stanford Filbrick Pines pero puedes decirme Stanford, no no es que me debas decir así, bueno qui quiero decir ese es mi nombre- Ford se golpeo internamente, estaba arruinando todo.

-Esta bien, es un gusto conocerte Stanford- Fiddleford le tendió la mano para saludarlo, Ford también pero se detuvo al ver la cara de sorpresa en el joven -tienes...

-Lo lo siento- Ford escondió su mano, se sonrojó entras esperaba a que el muchacho se riera por su "defecto", todas las demás personas lo hacían cuando veían las manos de Ford.

-¿Sentirlo, por qué? ¡Eso es lo mas genial que he visto en toda mi vida!- Ford levanto la vista y se encontro con el rostro iluminado de Fiddleford con una gran sonrisa -¿Puedo ver tu mano?

Ford, sacó su mano y se la tendió a Fiddleford, el la tomo y la observaba como si fuera un tesoro, se quedaron en esa posición durante unos minutos, Ford observaba los movimientos de Fiddleford y se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien que no fuera su hermano reaccionara de esa forma al descubrir que tenía seis dedos. Por primera ves sintió que ese dedo extra, esa cosa que lo diferenciaba de por vida con los demás podía hacer que tuviera un amigo. En ese momento Fiddleford levanto la vista encontrando los ojos de Ford, lo que hizo que este se volviera a sonrojar.

-Es impresionante tu mano, ¿solo tienes seis dedos en esa mano?

-No, tengo seis dedos en cada mano, defecto de nacimiento.

-Genial, bueno es un gusto conocerte Stanford, como veras el cuarto ya tiene todo lo necesario para vivir así que ponte cómodo y dime si necesitas algo.

-Si, gracias- Ford fue a la cama de al lado y puso su maleta, Fiddleford había vuelto a tocar el banjo.

Después de todo parecía que iba a tener suerte.

* * *

Nada iba bien ese día, en su primer día de clases se había despertado tarde y en ese momento estaba corriendo por todo el campus hacia su clase de física.

Entró en el salón, en ese momento el maestro estaba llegando, volteó desesperado hacia todos los lugares disponibles. Vio que alguien lo saludaba y se encontró son Fiddleford quien estaba sentado completamente solo, por lo menos no tendría que hablar con alguien sobre todo porque se podría dar cuenta de que tenía seis dedos y normalmente las personas no lo tomaban muy bien. Se sentó a la derecha de Fiddleford, desde su asiento se podía ver el pizarrón, también se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los estudiantes en el salón parecían aburridos o que simplemente no les importaba las clases.

-Llegaste rápido, no sabía que tomabas esta clase- era la clase de física, había sido la primera que Ford había decidido tomar –esto puede parecer muy tonto pero, ¿tienes alguna pluma que me puedas prestar?, dejé algunas de mis cosas en el cuarto por las prisas.

Ford abrió su mochila, en ese momento le agradecía a su yo del pasado por hacer guardado toda una noche anterior todo o necesario para las clases, abrió la mochila y sacó un par de lápices, uno de esos se lo dio a Fiddleford. La clase empezó sin casi ningún problema, os alumnos se presentaron, el maestro les habló sobre la importancia de que trabajaran en la escuela y sobre hacer sentir orgullosos de uno a las personas que querías. Ford describió que muchos de sus compañeros no habían pedido como primera opción la Universidad Backupsmore, aunque Ford realmente se preguntaba si alguien realmente quería ir a esa universidad o si sus compañeros alguna vez habían tenido el interés de estudiar algo en su vida.

Claro todo iba bien hasta que llegó su turno de presentarse. Estaba claro que Fiddleford podía hablar con mayor facilidad que el con las personas, su presentación había sido genial, incluso había descubierto más cosas sobre Fiddleford, su familia era una típica familia de clase media que vivía en los suburbios, no tenía hermanos no menores ni mayores, le gustaba construir todo tipo de máquinas y sus calificaciones en casi todas las materias eran de 10, Ford no podía imaginar a un mejor compañero de cuarto y de clase, aunque en el fondo se preguntaba la razón por la que había terminado en un lugar como ese, era un genio y su familia parecía tener el dinero suficiente como para pagar una universidad de mejor calidad que la Universidad de Backupsmore. Pensaría en eso más tarde lo importante era que en ese momento se presentaría con toda su clase, claro ya había calculado la cantidad de compañeros que no terminarían la universidad o que se saldrían para trabajar o simplemente por alguna mala decisión.

Stanford se levantó de su lugar y observo a todos sus compañeros, tenía las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón, de esa forma estaba seguro que nadie diría algo sobre sus seis dedos, su mirada fue hacia Fiddleford quien le dio una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto de apoyo, Ford tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

-Mi nombre es Stanford Filbrick Pines, soy de New Jersey, tengo un hermano gemelo casi idéntico, un hermano mayor que y una hermana pequeña, mi padre dirige una casa de empeño mientras que mi madre trabajo como psíquica por teléfono, mi promedio en casi todas mis materias ha sido de 10, promedio general de 9.9, me gusta pasar mi tiempo libre leyendo, estudiando y algunas veces construyendo cosas –eso era todo, había hablado frente al salón y no se había trabado en ningún momento, claro que había bajado la voz cuando habló sobre su familia, aún era un tema delicado y la herida tardaría en cerrarse por un largo tiempo. Pero lo más importante es que sus nervios no habían aumentado durante la presentación, solo cuando se volvió a sentar sintió como si su corazón palpitara a mil por hora.

Fiddleford le tocó el brazo y le asintió con la cabeza, bueno eso había salido mejor de lo esperado

La clase terminó cuando el último de sus compañeros se presentó frente al grupo, las siguientes clases fueron iguales decir la misma presentación al otro maestro y otros compañeros; pero Fiddleford siempre estaba en el mismo salón que Ford, al parecer tenían los mismos horarios, eso facilitaría el problema de los trabajo que tuviesen que hacer en parejas, no tendría que hablar con nadie más que con Fiddleford, además el parecía el único al que le importaba estudiar en todos los salones a los que habían entrado ene cada materia.

Durante la hora libre que tenían, ambos fueron a la cafetería; mientras caminaban en silencia, Ford se dedicó a observar más de cerca de Fiddleford, su atuendo era el mismo que el día anterior, incluso se preguntaba si tenía alguna ropa distinta. También se había dado cuenta que por alguna razón se sentía más cómodo con Fiddleford, pero por alguna extraña razón cuando estaban completamente solo y Fiddleford lo miraba se sentía nervioso, incluso parecía que se sonrojaba; decidió quitarle importancia, tal vez solo eran nervios de estar con una persona que de cierta forma era nueva.

Se sentaron en una mesa en la esquina de la cafetería; la cafetería era vieja, parecía que en cualquier momento se caería en pedazos, además el lugar no se veía muy limpio.

Fiddleford se levantó hacia la barra de comida dejando a Ford solo en la mesa, pasaron unos minutos hasta que Fiddleford regresó con dos cafés en sus manos, los puso sobre la mesa antes de sentarse. Le dio un sorbo a al café antes de hablar con Ford.

-Ford ambos somos nuevos en esta escuela y como compartimos todas las clases y somos compañeros de cuarto, creo que sería bueno que dejáramos de ser unos extraños, no hablo de hacernos los mejores amigos, creo que debemos conocernos más ya que vamos a pasar el resto de la universidad juntos, ¿qué dices, quieres que nos conozcamos mejor?

Ford no dudo ni un segundo, era obvio que se debian de conocer mejor, a pesar de haberse presentado desde el día anterior seguían siendo unos simples extraños, no sabían casi nada uno del otro salvo lo que habían tenido que decir frente a la clase; si ambos querían que ser compañeros funcionara debían abrirse al otro.

-Esta bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Cuéntame todo sobre ti.


End file.
